


Sweetling

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Well Harry lives so that's all that matters, cuteness, shut up Harry your a bloody bastard and should have just told Eggsy how you felt, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harry, this is really the last step in a very long journey, a step that only Eggsy could take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetling

**Author's Note:**

> One... my summaries are way cooler than the fic  
> Two... this is my first Kingsman fic  
> Three... I'm not British, I had so much trouble getting Eggsy's voice right, please tell me if I'm doing it wrong  
> Four... I love the term 'sweetling' this was just me wanting to use it more
> 
> FIVE... I'm so tired, I'm going to fall over now...

“I... Harry?” Eggsy’s voice is uneven and quiet like he's testing whether Harry is actually awake.

“Yes, my dear boy?” Harry is tired, he hasn't completely recovered from his injury and he'd just been starting to drift when the knock on the door had brought him back to consciousness.

“Can I... never mind...” Eggsy turns to go and the slump to the boy’s shoulders makes Harry want to leap out of bed to comfort him.

“Eggsy?” Harry's voice makes him stop, leaves him frozen in the doorway. “What's wrong?”

“I... just...” Even in the dim light coming from the hall Harry can see Eggsy chewing on his lip. “Can I sleep with you? I don't... please, I just want to sleep with you.” Harry had expected to hear those words out of Eggsy's mouth eventually, but never like this, with Eggsy wearing ratty PJs and standing in the doorway like a child that's had a nightmare and doesn't know if he'll be welcome in his parent’s bed.

“Of course you can Eggsy.” Eggsy's shoulders sag with relief and he releases the front of his shirt from where he's been worrying the hem. He shuffles over to the far side of the bed and Harry pulls the blankets back. Eggsy slides in carefully, not getting to close to Harry. The space feels like miles to Harry though, so he shifts over so they're laying side by side, just a hands breath apart.

“Nothing to fear, sweetling,” Harry whispers, reaching out to wrap Eggsy's hand in his own. Eggsy's fingers are cold and Harry tucks both their hands beneath his pillow. “Rest now, I will keep you safe.” They lie in silence for a while, Harry closes his eyes but he can fe Eggsy watching him in the dark.

“Harry?” Eggsy sounds less unsure now, but his voice is very quiet, meant only for Harry.

“Hmm,” Harry hums softly.

“I love you.” And there they are, the words that have been hanging between them since Harry had woken in a hospital in Kentucky.

“I know, love.” Harry shifts, sliding an arm around Eggsy's waist and pulling him against his chest. He breathes a little easier with Eggsy there, knowing they're both safe.

“You know?” And there's the tone Harry is so fond of, incredulous and challenging all at once.

“Of course,” Harry opens his eyes and looks at Eggsy with a fond smile. “You refused to leave my bedside, you insisted on being there when I was transferred to London. You have not left my house for more than an hour since I was realised. If that is not love then I am not as intelligent as I believed.” Harry cups Eggsy's face, tilts it up just a little. “I love you, Eggsy, hopelessly and with no chance of reprieve.” Eggsy is silent for a moment.

“You're bloody daft, Harry.” And then he laughs and Harry has to learn forward and kiss him, capture the sound with his own lips. Its bright and beautiful, all open mouthed and wet tongues. Eggsy pulls away abruptly and slaps Harry's chest, not to hard but it does sting.

“We could have been doing this for weeks.” Eggs leans in and sucks a mark on Harry's neck and Harry is happy to oblige him, leaning his head back.

“A gentleman waits to be asked, my heart is in your hands, sweetling. I wanted you to decide what to do with it.” Eggsy hums and buries his nose against Harry's throat.

“I'll keep it with mine, shall I?” Eggsy says it so casually then let's out a groan. “You've turned me into a romantic, I'm going to end up as daft as you.” Harry laughs, wraps his arms around Eggsy and just holds him.

“Is that such a terrible fate?” Harry teases, fingers trailing up under Eggsy's shirt.

“No... It sounds good to me.” They don't talk anymore after that, they both simply close their eyes and take in each-others warmth and closeness. The morning light finds them still tangled together, the first morning with many more to come.


End file.
